Touhou Project , The Rising
by Jack Solidus
Summary: This story talks about a boy named George getting to Gensokyo , and , well , you'll find out as you read...


Touhou  
Story of the One above All  
Part 1  
The rise of The Chosen One  
*this is George , 171 cm (or about 5.6 foot , in your retarded units) tall Serbian 14 year old boy , about 67 kg , with short black hair and dark brown eyes , he mostly likes to wear black , but today , he's wearing dark brown jeans , a light gray hoodie (or sweatshirt , however you call it) and just his ordinary black shoes (he somewhat looks like Jeff The Killer , if you know who that psychopath is)  
*he's walking normaly like any other person  
*until some idiots (probably Americans , ok , it was Americans , Russians would never betray Serbians , so it has to be Americans , ok , forget this) desided to detonate 1 of each insane strong bombs , such as the Tsar bomb and Nuclear bomb in Serbia  
*and that's how he died...  
*actually , he didn't , the explosion created a hole in space , which got George somewhere in space  
*he is now sleeping and is going one way  
*where will he end up , who knows , probably the one who wrote this , and everyone who is reading this  
*approximately 2 hours later  
*George can hear someone talking  
*his eyes are closed , but he is awake  
*a few minutes later , after he hears a door being closed , he opens his left eye  
*George is on the floor  
*George sees noone  
George: What the hell happened? I just remember seeing some bright light before going into nothing. Where am I?  
*George moves the sheets away  
George: What the hell is this? Where are my clothes?  
*George looks to the left  
George: They're there huh. Well , I'd better get dressed up and get the hell out of here.  
*after he changed his clothing , he took some sort of food near him  
*George can hear someone  
George (in mind): Where do I hide? ... Forget it , I gotta get out of here.  
*George gets out from the back door  
*the place looks like a shrine  
Reimu: He's not here. He probably left. Oh well.  
*George tries to get arround , and to get away  
*although , Reimu hears him  
Reimu: You're here.  
George: Who are you , where am I and how did I get here?  
Reimu: I'm Reimu , and you're at the Hakurei Shrine. I did see something looking like a meteorite , but it was you falling to Gensokyo , so I guess that's how you got here.  
George: Gen-what? Is this planet Earth?  
Reimu: Well yeah.  
George (in mind): Then I guess I'm not in the solar system that I know of. But what if she is just messing with me... Nah , I'd better get the hell out of here , I don't trust her...  
George: Do you have some sort of a cloth that you don't need and an axe? I'm not gonna stay here.  
Reimu: Yeah , but why do you need a cloth?  
George: I'm planning to go out and survive in the wilderness , and I'll need cloth to make a water filter , so that I don't get sick , poisoned or even die while drinking water from a lake or a river.  
Reimu: Ok...  
George: Also , I remember hearing 2 people a few minutes ago , who was the other person?  
Reimu: That was my friend Marisa.  
George: Ok , now last thing , and I'll be going , where is the best place for surviving out here , not counting villages or cities?  
Reimu: Well , I think you should go to the Forest of Magic , although , it is a bit far away from here.  
George: Far away or not , I'll get there.  
*a few minutes after he left , Yukari , out of nowhere just came through a portal (or whatever those black holes with eyes are called)  
Yukari: So , how far do you think he will go?  
Reimu: I don't know. He does seem to have knowledge on survival , but I'm not sure how will he be in the forest.  
Yukari: Relax , he will be fine without our help , that is ... if he is the one.  
*about 3 hours later , he got somewhere in the Forest of Magic  
George: Why did I choose to go here? Anyways , I have to get smaller wood piles , I need to make some shelter  
*about 10 minutes of cutting some not grown wood (as in , not completely gown , like , they have some leaves , but aren't more then 10 cm (or aboout 4 inches , in your retarded units (no offence)) in diameter) , 2 minutes of getting the strands off (to make simple rope out of wood , yeah , the writter of this is a kid , but he knows a lot of stuff) and about 4 minutes of making a shelter out of them  
George: Done. Now I better get some water. I did hear that there was a lake arround here , but I need to first make a filter. I'll need sand , rocks and charcoal. Charcoal is easy , I just need to burn some wood , and I'm right now standing on dirt with rocks and sand. The filtrater itself will take some time , but I will make it.  
*about half an hour of making it , then getting some water from the lake  
George: Ok , now I just wait for this to filtrate. I do have about 2 hours before the sun goes down , so I think I should go to sleep.  
*8 hours later  
George: Another day , another time , now , I have to get some food. I did hear from some people passing by that the mushrooms here can cause halucinations , so that's a no. What about other plants , or even animals. I did hear that there are some really strong animals , and even some sort of beasts , I think they said youkais.  
*George goes to the lake , with a spear he made  
George: Ok , I guess it's time to go fishing the old way.  
*after some time of getting some fish , a bear gets near the lake  
George (in mind): A bear , huh. I think it noticed me , but it doesn't seem to have any interest in coming near me. I wonder why.  
*and then a baby bear gets near the bigger bear  
George: So , I guess that's the mother , and that is the child , huh. Maybe I should give them some fish.  
*George whisles , while holding a fish in his hand  
George: Hey , come here.  
*ok , even the writter doesn't know why he putted this in , but it worked , the bears got near him , and then they just became friends , George even gave them names , the baby bear was named Smokey , while mother bear was named Mia  
*then , after some time , George goes back to his shelter , and gets some rest  
*after he woke up , about half an hour later  
George: I have about 7 hour before the sun sets. Better use this as time for training.  
*and then his first day of training started , he ran like crazy , he did push ups , squats , situps and pull ups , and he continued this routine for some time  
*about 5 days later , while George was running  
George: This is... A bit... Hard , I feel like I'm about to break  
*someone is sitting on a tree branch  
Dilan: Why have you been running , perhaps you're running from youkais?  
George: Ugh , no. Who are you even?  
Dilan: I'm Dilan , and you are?  
George: I'm George.  
Dilan: Anyways , why are you running?  
George: You see this as running , I see this as training.  
Dilan: For how long have you been here?  
George: 6 days.  
Dilan: Well , at least be careful , I did hear that there was some sort of a giant bear arround here , that's been eating people and sometimes even youkais.  
George: I'll keep that in my head. You want to come with me , my shelter isn't that far away from here , and I do have some food there..  
Dilan: I'll pass , maybe some other time.  
George: Ok , take care.  
Dilan: Bye.  
*and they go their seperate ways  
*George , after he finished doing his training , he started punching a tree  
*George stops and turns arround  
George: This is useless!  
*George turns arround and punches the tree one more time  
*this time , a blue spark came out of George's hand  
George: Wait , what did just happen? Was that a flame? Wait , George , focus. Think about what you did. You hit the tree , while being furious. Let me try to do it again.  
*George focuses on rage and anger , then strikes the tree  
*this time , the flame looks like it's going arround George's hand  
George: Could this be aura or ki? It isn't magic , I know that , because it's not real fire. It's probably ki. This means that I have to train harder , to gain this power.  
*and then after 10 days of even harder workout , George was able to strike the tree so hard that his fist literally made a hole in the tree... although , his arm was now stuck in the tree  
George: Ok , this is bad , how do I get my arm out. I can't ... ok , if a youkai gets here , I'm their full couse meal.  
*and then he barely took out his hand from the tree  
*George takes off his sweatshirt  
George: Guess I'm stronger now.  
*roar  
George: What the? That wasn't Mia , could it be the giant bear Dilan was talking about?  
*George goes , only to find scratchmarks on a tree  
George: Scratchmarks... 1 , 2 , 3 , 4 , ... Wait , 7 scratchmarks , a bear has 5 claws , how are there 7 scratchmarks?  
*George continues to move in the direction that he heard the roar  
*he stops  
*there is a lot of meat , blood and bones  
George: I guess he was right , there is a lot of shit arround here. Wait , but where is the bear now?  
*George hears another roar , this time louder , and somewhat closer , he also notices footsteps (or pawsteps , don't tell me how this is called)  
George: Ok , there is my enemy. 7 claws on each paw , guess this isn't a normal bear , maybe he is a youkai or something. Good thing I brought my axe with me. Alright , that bear is twice as big as Mia. Guess I'll just have to aim for his head , to kill him quickly.  
*George throws his axe in the air , and he charges at the bear  
*bear charges at George , but George jumps and takes the axe , then he strikes the back of the bear...  
*the axe just jumps right off  
George: What the!?  
*bear slashes George , then the bear stabs George with it's 7 claws (kind of making the same mark that Kenshiro (from Fist of The North Star) has) , and George drops his axe  
*the bear takes out it's claws out of George , and the bear charges at George  
*George's outfit changes (only the pants , because he wasn't wearing his sweatshirt  
George: You're not taking me down that easily...  
*George punches the bear , and it seems to be doing more then the axe he used earlier  
*George takes the axe  
*it changes into a half axe half hammer (like Thor's Stormbreaker , just take that as how it would look like , except smaller , considering it's just an ordinary axe , and it's handle doesn't look like a wood branch)  
*George charges at the bear , and hits the bear with the axe  
*it made a good scratch into the bear  
*George hits the bear's head with the hammer end of the axe  
*the bear flies into the air  
George: Die!  
*George strikes the bear's heart with the axe  
*George takes out the axe , turns arround and takes a few steps forward  
*he collapses  
*about 1 hour later  
George: Ugh... That hurt... I guess the bear is dead. Better take what I can to my shelter.  
*after half an hour of skinning the bear , taking the meat and the fur , and getting back to his shelter  
George: Better cook it , so that I know what taste it has.  
*about 3 minutes of cooking some of the meat on a campfire , George sees Dilan in the distance  
George: Hey , Dilan. Got lost or are you looking for me?  
Dilan: I got lost , because you told me that your shelter was near. Did you encounter the bear?  
George: Did I encounter it , I killed it , here , this is it's head.  
Dilan: I guess you're tougher then I thought. What are those holes on your body?  
George: Well , the bear was tougher then I expected , and he did stab me with his 7 claws. Weird , right , bears don't use their claws for stabbing , nor do they have 7 claws.  
Dilan: That's weird to you , not the fact that there are literal youkais , who look like people , that want to eat you.  
George: Well , I didn't encounter any for now , but I thought that bear was a youkai.  
Dilan: Well , close enough , he was a beast that was supposed to turn into a youkai , that's why people were going arround trying to kill it , only to find their magic not working against it , their weapons crushed and their insides eaten. That bear used to hide in the shadows , like as if he was a shadow , meaning that he was hard to find , and it was hard for anyone to beat him , considering his strength. Even I had a problem fighting him.  
George: Well , that was depressing , anyways , want some bear meat?  
Dilan: Sure.  
*they both take a bite  
Dilan: This tastes good , usually when I cook meat on an open fire , it just becomes charcoal , or just tastes awful.  
George: Well , my dad was good at grilling , and I did learn a few things from him. Too bad I'm far away from home.  
Dilan: Tell me , what happened.  
George: Well , I'm not from this solar system , I did take one of each bombs created into the face back in Serbia , and I somehow ended up in space , and then got here.  
Dilan: Well , something similar happened to me.  
George: Well , ok.  
Dilan: Well , thanks for the meal , I have to get going , to tell people that there is no more of that bear here.  
George: Wait , are there like hired killers or something , because I did meet a shrine maiden , and I heard from people going arround here that she is supposed to exterminate youkais.  
Dilan: Well , I wouldn't say that people are being paid to go arround murdering , not from what I heard. Also , I'll tell people that you were the one who killed the bear , so that I don't get all the fame for what you did.  
George: Don't worry , I'm not gonna care , you can even say that it was you who did it , because I don't trust anyone arround here , except you.  
Dilan: Well , you could gain trust in other people , they will help you if you help them.  
George: You're talking about people in the Human Village. Seems like a good thing , but I'm still not sure. If there are a ton of you who have magic , then why do you fear this bear , couldn't you kill him easily?  
Dilan: Well , people say that it used to hide in the shadow , and that it would take people by surprise , then consuming them. Even when they catch it out of the shadows , most magic attacks would just bounce right off of it.  
George: Well , ok Dilan. Anyways , I'm sorry for taking some of your time.  
Dilan: Well , see you later.  
George: Bye Dilan.  
*and then 10 days of training later  
*George is standing in front of a tree  
George: Here it goes...  
ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA, (and he continued to say ATATATATA , while punching the tree)  
*George stops punching the tree  
*the tree seems to be in place  
*nevermind , it's starting to crack everywhere  
George: Guess I'm getting stronger  
*the sound of a camera taking a picture  
*George turns left and takes 5 steps  
*he took and threw his axe at whoever took a picture of him , sadly , George missed (a few centimeters , but he missed)  
Aya: What was that for , you could have killed me.  
George (in mind): Black wings coming from her back... no doubt she's a youkai for sure.  
George: Who are you , and what do you want.  
Aya: I'm Aya , and I run the Bunbunmaru Newspaper. I heard a few days ago that someone killed a giant bear here , so I was wondering if I couldfind him.  
George: Well it's your lucky day , because I just happen to be the one that killed that bear , I'm George by the way. Although , I don't want anyone to know much about me , so if you are here to learn more about me , then you can just leave. Darn that Dilan , I'll have to remember to give him a good beating once I get my hands on that candy ass.  
Aya: I need this , if I don't get something good for people to read , I'm gonna go down.  
George: Well , ok , but if I find one thing that I didn't say , I'll personally come find you , and I will kill you in the most painful way possible.  
Aya: Ok...  
*and then the whole interview started , and then Aya went to make newspapers , then a few days later , she gave George to read it , and he allowed her to give it to others  
*then one month later , George is still training , but he is also training on how to focus his attacks  
George: Ok , I think I perfected my attacks. Maybe I should do something else. I know , I'm good in close range , but I don't have a good way to fight in the distance. If a youkai comes at me with magic , I'm dead for. I think a bow will work ok for now.  
*time passed , and George made a bow , and a lot of arrows (he had feathers from some birds that he killed , because he ran out of bear meat)  
George: Finally , it's done. Guess there is nothing left to do but to test it out.  
*George fires one arrow , and it was really accurate  
George: Heh , it's not half bad as I thought. Guess this can be used as an atual weapon.  
*he hears someone approaching  
George: Who's there? I can hear you , come out and show yourself.  
*some guy with grey outfit came out of nowhere  
George: What do you want.  
?: To kill you...  
*George fires an arrow at him  
*the man avoids it  
George: I'm giving you a warning , you better get out of here.  
?: I was paid a good ammount to kill you , do you think I would just listen to you?  
George: Well , time to die.  
*George fires 3 more arrows , the man avoids 2 of them and catches one of them in front of him  
*George gets closer , and shoots the man  
*the arrow scratches the man  
*the man hits George , which makes most of his arrows fall out of his quiver  
*George gets up  
*the man takes out a sword  
*George fires 3 more arrows  
*the man cuts them into pieces  
*George has no arrows in his quiver  
*George's eye starts glowing cyan (or in between green and blue)  
*George's bow changes , just like how his axe changed during the fight with the bear  
*George attacks the man with his bow  
*but sadly , the man overpowers him  
?: You think you can just be arround here taking pride for killing one monster , then going into the shadows? You have no honor. You're not a man!  
George: You dare to lecture me about honor? You're not worthy to live another day!  
*George throws the man away from him  
*George feels a dragon within him  
*George takes one arrow that was near him  
George (in mind): Here it goes , my last chance...  
George: The dragon will consume my enemies!  
*George fires an arrow  
*in an instant , the arrow became a cyan ghost like dragon  
*the man tries to reflect or at least block it  
*but it goes through him , making him fly away  
*the dragon disappears  
*George fires one last arrow  
*it's in front of the mans head  
*he goes too fast for it to hit him  
George: What th-  
*George gets catched from behind , and chocked  
*the man lets go  
*George coughs  
?: You're as good as ever George.  
George: Dilan?  
Dilan: Yeap.  
George: Dilan!  
Dilan: What?  
George: Dilan , YOU SON OF A BITCH!  
Dilan: What do you want , you achieved the power to summon a dragon from your arrows , you will soon be able to move insanely fast like me , or even use magic like no other person before.  
George: I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA DIE THERE YOU IDIOT!  
Dilan: I let go at the last second , didn't I?  
*and about 10 minutes of them just being pissed off at each other  
George: I think I'll kill you later.  
Dilan: You won't , I have absolute power.  
George: What?  
Dilan: Forget it.  
George: Well , what do we do now?  
Dilan: I think we should go to the Human Village , you have to get to know other people.  
George: Fine , but if I get hit by someone , I'll find a way to kill you and I'll put your head on a silver plate.  
Dilan: Yeah , you will...  
George: Well , shall we?  
*and then they went to the Human Village , and after about 10 minutes , they got there  
George: So , this is the Human Village , huh? Seems more like a city then a village.  
Dilan: You will see.  
*one second later , a knife comes out of nowhere , and is coming to George  
*George catches the knife  
George: Wait , where did this come from? It just came out of nowhere.  
Dilan: I don't know , I didn't see it.  
*George hears a voice  
George: Did you hear that?  
Dilan: No.  
*George hears a name  
George: I know who said it.  
Dilan: Who said what?  
George: It was Diablo...  
*Diablo comes out of nowhere in front of them  
Diablo: How curious... It's the first time we meet , and I know more about you then you do about me.  
George: So you must be Diablo. What do you want?  
Diablo: I'm looking for fighters , who would fight , even if it ends in their death.  
Dilan: Ok , you'll d-  
George: Wait Dilan. If you want to fight someone , it will be me , Diablo.  
Diablo: Where will we fight?  
George: Pick the place , I'll be there when you die.  
Diablo: You've got some balls to say stuff like that.  
*FIGHT!  
*George throws a punch  
*for some reason , he felt like he hit something , even though Diablo is about 20 cm away from him  
George: What th-  
*George gets hit out of nowhere and he flies off a bit  
George: What was that?  
*George starts seeing some sort of a red ghost near Diablo  
George: Is that a ghost?  
Diablo: It's my spirit , turned into a fighter that's connected to me. I named him Blood Fist.  
George: So it's like a JoJo stand , huh?  
Diablo: I don't know what you're talking about , but you will die.  
*Diablo is about to hit George  
*but out of nowhere , a black hand comes out of George's body  
*the black hand hits Blood Fist's chest , and it made a hole in Blood Fist's body , as well as Diablo's  
Diablo: What the? You have one too?  
George: Yes , and it's like yours.  
*Diablo regenerates  
George: You can regenerate huh? A daywalker perhaps?  
Diablo: You figured it out , huh.  
George: Well , our spirits are the same.  
Diablo: It's not even close to mine.  
George: Well then , show me your true power.  
Diablo: Heh...  
IT'S TIME TO STOP TIME!  
*time stops  
*nothing is moving...  
Diablo: Guess this idiot isn't gonna be able to move now. Die!  
*George's hand moves a bit  
Diablo: Did I see his hand move? Nah , it couldn-  
*George's hand moves even more  
Diablo: What the? He can move while time is stopped?  
*time resumes  
Diablo: Tell me , did you see me while time was stopped?  
George: I don't know what you're talking about.  
Diablo: You're mocking me? Me , a vampire with the power to manipulate time?  
George: Who knows.  
Diablo: Well , I'll end you here , TIME STOP!  
*time stops again  
Diablo: Maybe he used some sort of a trick...  
*Diablo gets near George  
*something metal arround George's hand is moving to Diablo  
Diablo: Heh , I guess it was just that metal thing being atracted to my magnetic wrist bands. Now that I know , I'll end you while I can!  
*George's spirit attacks Diablo , making a hole in his body again  
Diablo: What the hell... He really can move...  
George: Only figured it out now , huh?  
Diablo: Heh , you're stronger then I expected  
*Diablo regenerates  
*time resumes  
George: What now? I can't kill you , and yet , you can't overpower me.  
*Keine Kamishirasawa is flying to there  
George: Who is that?  
Dilan: The schoolteacher of this place.  
Diablo: I'll let you train for 30 more days. Then I'll send a vampire horse to get you. Then It will get you to the Youkai Mountain , there , we will fight. But if you don't come , you will die.  
George: I'll come , don't you worry.  
Diablo: Well , I'll be waiting for you...  
*and so , Diablo disappeared without a trace...  
Keine: What was that noise!?  
Dilan: Nothing , just some guy attacked George , but because George is new here , he doesn't know rules of this place , and a fight started.  
George: Shut up Dilan , I should've fought him to the end , to show him why I was feared as George the Mafioso.  
Dilan: George , come on , this is the village , youkai and vampires aren't supposed to be here.  
George: He wanted a fight , he got one , and he will get another one in 30 days.  
Keine: Should I stay?  
Dilan: I don't kn-  
George: You should leave if you're a schoolteacher of this place.  
Keine: Ok.  
*Keine leaves  
Dilan: Don't fight him , he is stronger then you.  
George: I can't just turn down a fight like that. I'll get ready for him. I have to train my spirit , so that I can stop time for real next time.  
Shabbit: Well , you already can stop time , and you can't be effected by time stops.  
George: Well , yeah , but I have to master this power , so that I'm the only one that can move in stopped time.  
Dilan: You can train with me in here. There is a good place to train here.  
George: Ok Dilan , I guess we can do that.  
Dilan: We will start tomorrow.  
George: Well , ok , so , ugh , where do you live?  
Dilan: There , it's not much , but it's better then nothing.  
George: I've been in a small shelter for a few months , and yet , I didn't complain.  
Dilan: Well , ok.  
George: Also , you said there were youkais that would kill me , and yet , I haven't seen a single youkai that wanted to even fight me. Did you smoke or drink before you told me that?  
Dilan: Oh , that. I think you missunderstood...  
*George looks at Dilan , and his eyes turn cyan  
Dilan: me...  
*George takes out his bow  
George: LET THE DRAGON CONSUME MY ENEMIES!  
*Dilan just runs , because now George was able to make the dragon follow Dilan  
*next day  
Dilan: It's time for training George.  
George: Ok Dilan , although , I'll need to kill you for lying to me once and for making me think you were gonna kill me.  
Dilan: Foget it goddamn it , and let's begin.  
*and so after some time of them training by just fighting each other  
*Dilan throws a few knives  
George: Time st-  
*george hears someone approaching  
*George avoids the knives  
Dilan: Why did you avoid them? Didn't you want to use time stop?  
George: I heard someone arround here.  
*Rinnosuke Morichika appears  
Dilan: It's just Rinnosuke. Hey , Rinnosuke!  
Rinosuke: Hey Dilan , how is it going?  
Dilan: Really good to be honest. Umm , George , this is Rinnosuke , the owner of the antique shot near here , Rinnosuke , this is George , he's gotten here a few months ago , and about 7 days ago , he fought someone , and was told to go to the Youkai Mountain for a rematch.  
Rinnosuke: Nice to meet you George.  
George: Heh , same.  
Rinnosuke: I wouldn't go there if I were you George.  
George: Let me guess , because of the youkais living there , oh come on , I just fought against a vampire and I was able to move in stopped time and even learn to stop time myself.  
Rinnosuke: Maybe I should ask a good friend if she can have a fight with you. She can manipulate time , so he will be perfect for some training.  
George: If she accepts to even do hit like that. Also , I don't know that many people arround here , can you tell me who are you talking about?  
Dilan: He's talking about Scarlet Devil mantion's maid , Sakuya.  
George: Scarlet Devil mantion , what the shit , that's the coolest name for a mantion.  
(yeah , the writter took this from first Deadpool movie , because he liked the ,,Negasonic teenage , what the shit (and so on)" part)  
Rinnosuke: Ok , so should I ask her if she wants to come over or no?  
George: Ask her.  
George (in mind): Ok , if a maid literally comes over here to train me to improve my time stopping ability , I think I'll go insane. Also , I have to guess that I'll have to either pay her with money or do something for her , and considering I don't even know what currency is used here , I think the second option is my doom...  
*3 days later (ok , I'm just getting bored of writting everything , if I were to write everything , this whole thing would be about 50 times longer , and would take me about 3 years to finish)  
*George is training with Dilan  
*George attacks Dilan with a ki projectile  
*Dilan avoids  
Dilan: Now you're using ki to fight me. Weren't you training to improve your time stops?  
George: I shouldn't forget to train my other attacks , if I get in a fight , I'll need to use everything that I have to win against thi vampire.  
Dilan: You think we had enough for today?  
George: No , but I am a bit thirsty , I could take a few minutes to rest.  
*Rinnosuke is coming arround the corner with Sakuya  
Dilan: Hey , it's Rinnosuke. So you really came with her , haven't you.  
Rinnosuke: Well , it was hard to convince her , but she came non the less.  
George: So this is the one that will be training me to control time.  
Dilan: Watch your mouth , if she wished to , she could erase you from-  
George: Ok , Dilan , I don't want to start another fight with you , because this time I don't think you will be alive.  
*about 10 minutes of them shit talking each other  
Dilan: Shut up and take me seriously , she's rea-  
*George takes his axe and hit Dilan's head with the back of the axe  
George: Ok , are we gonna be wasting time here being pissed off at each other , or are we gonna continue the training!? I'd rather win that fight and become stronger , so that there's no shit happenning , and that I don't have to ask others to do shit instead of me!  
Dilan: Fine then George. Sakuya , you're up , Rinnosuke , let's go and drink something  
George (in mind): This feels humiliating , to be trained by a frickin maid... Oh well , I guess I don't have a choice.  
*and then a few hours of training later  
*Sakuya throws knives at George  
*Dilan takes a sip of some sort of tea  
*George's eye turns golden (as in collor gold) , and his spirit comes out  
George: The world!  
*time stops  
*actually , it's more like everything froze , not even Sakuya is moving  
George: Could this be? I achieved it.  
*George goes behind Sakuya  
George: Time will continue soon.  
*time resumes  
Dilan: Anything different this time , Sakuya?  
Sakuya: I think he achieved it.  
George: I think everything froze completely , Sakuya didn't even move a centimeter after I stopped time.  
Dilan: So , you've achieved the power to stop time without anyone interfiering , huh. But I don't think it lasts long.  
George: I was in it for 4 seconds , I think. I guess it's time to train , so that I can have this for longer.  
Dilan: You have about 20 more days , until the fight takes place. You have enough time.  
George: Well , he will also be fighting with his spirit , so I guess I'll have to work on The World's strength to beat his Bloodfist. Also , one question... How did I only get this power from few hours of training with Sakuya , and not for the last 10 days of training with Dilan?  
Dilan: If I had to guess , it's probably because I can't stop time , nor can I move in stopped time , so fighting a person who can stop time as well is probably the fastest way to gain that power.  
George: Now I only need to focus on this , like it's a natural thing , so that I can stop time completely for longer , right?  
Sakuya: I guess so.  
George: Well , ok... But I'm a bit hungry , any of you want some bear meat?  
*and then George cooked the last of his bear meat , which for some reason didn't rot even after a month of the bear being killed... my guess is that George somehow made a refrigerator and... wait , no , I think he used grease from the bear to stop the meat from rotting , I think so... possibly... ok , I don't know , but the meat was great , acording to Dilan , that he even ate the plate...  
George: Ok , I'm gonna go take a nap , that food was great.  
Dilan: I think you'll need to teach me how to cook this...  
*snores  
Dilan: George?  
*sees George sleeping  
Dilan: Well , guess he's really something now.  
*and then , one day , before he has to go  
*Dilan came back from his monthly forest lookout  
Dilan: George something terrible happened...  
George: What happened?  
Dilan: He came to your shelter , destroyed it , and took the bear fur , and it's head.  
*shocked George  
Dilan: There was a note that said that if you don't come tomorrow , Diablo will send his vampires to the town , and it's gonna be a massacre , although , with me being here , they're not gonna... George , are you ok?  
George: THAT MOTHERFUCKER! DIABLO! YOU'VE FUCKED THE HEDGEHOG IN THE BACK!  
Dilan: George , calm down , you'll get a heart attack.  
George: That undead son of a bitch made me mad now. He better give it back or else I'm gonna cause a massacre before his vampires can even step a single foot outside of their hiding place.  
*a black horse appears  
Dilan: Huh? A horse?  
George: Wasn't that vampire horse supposed to come tommorow? Wait , a letter. ,,George , take the horse now , or else you'll die. Remember our fight? I implanted a few vampire cells into you , and if you don't come over here , they will instantly grow and kill you" ... Diablo's got it now. If this fight will go like this , then my revenge WILL BE HORRIFYING!  
Dilan: I think he's leading you into a trap. Don't go.  
George: Sorry , no sorry , I'm outta here Dilan.  
*George gets on top of the horse  
*and then , for the next 10 hours , he rides the vampire horse , that can also walk , even if it's daylight  
*George is now riding up the Youkai Mountain  
*the horse stops  
George: Let me guess , we are there?  
Diablo: You are George.  
George: Well , then , where will we fight , on top of the mountain or what?  
Diablo: Oh , don't think that close up ahead. There are people up there...  
*a part of the round starts opening  
Diablo: There , we prepared a nice feast for you. When it turns to night , we will fight. Understood?  
George: Got it.  
*and then a few hours , when the sun set  
Diablo: The sun has set. It's about time...  
George: Well then , shall we?  
Diablo: I didn't think you would ask. The rest of the people that I fought were cowards that didn't even want to see me. Although , those 3 idiots just ran away , but I kiled them in the way I didn't want to.  
George: Ok , are you gonna give me a history lesson , or are you gonna fight me damn it?  
Diablo: Well , then... It's time...  
*a circle of fire forms arround them  
Diablo: This fire is as strong as lava , your body will instantly be insinirated , as well as mine , if we touch it , that is.  
George: Well then , I guess my best option is to either destroy your spirit or to throw you in the fire...  
Diablo: Which way you choose is up to you , but right now , we will fight.  
*George takes off his sweatshirt  
*JoJo Pillar Men theme starts playing , for no reason  
*AYAYAYAYYYYYYYY!  
*George flexes  
Diablo: You think you can just take my shining moment? Think again!  
*Diablo flexes as well , don't tell me it's gonna be a flex battle  
*George's eye turns golden  
*The World and BloodFist punch each other , thank God it's not a flex battle  
George: Too weak...  
MUDA , MUDA , MUDA , MUDA , MUDA , MUDA!  
*and then The World and BloodFist punch each other , like how Dio and Jotaro punched each other with their Stands in Stardust Crusaders , oh , and George is screaming muda over and over , while they are punching each other  
Diablo: Now , that I have seen your strength , I will beat you!  
George: The way to end you is with The World's true power...  
ZA WARUDO! TOKI WO TOMARE!  
*time stops  
*even Diablo is stopped in time  
George: I think it's time , to show you why I was feared as George the mafioso back in Serbia.  
*George throws a few knives at Diablo and then gets behind him  
*time resumes  
*knives stab Diablo  
Diablo: What the? How?  
George: Your time stop is useless , I'm on a whole different level.  
*George punches Diablo's back  
Diablo: What will you do now , fight me until you die of tiring up?  
George: I'm not taking this seriously as I thought I should have.  
Diablo: What... DIE!  
*Diablo hits George's head  
*George's right hand seems to look like the Killer Queen trigger from Bites The Dust arc of JoJo  
*Diablo's chest explodes  
Diablo: What the!?  
George: What... But my... I get it...  
*George punches Diablo again , and triggers the attack again  
*Diablo explodes again  
*George hits Diablo one more time  
*Diablo is near the fire now  
George: Die , Diablo.  
*one part of the fire opens  
*vampires are looking at Diablo worried  
the Vampires: You can do it Diablo , don't give up! You're our only hope to walk during daylight again. Don't let him beat you.  
*George's feelings are changing...  
*Diablo tries to punch George  
*but George turns arround  
Diablo: What are you doing , the fight isn't over.  
George: There's no use fighting anymore. The 3 spirits you've been keeping are gone , and your people can walk during daylight again.  
Diablo: What , but how?  
George: I stopped time , and released the energy of theirs to the vampires here.  
Diablo: How do we know it worked?  
George: There...  
*the sun is rising  
*the sunlight is lighting up the room  
*none of the vampires are feeling pain  
George: Need more proof?  
the Vampires: Diablo , you promised us this , and none of us believed you. You're now our official leader , Diablo.  
Diablo: George , how can I thank you?  
George: To tell you the truth , can you give me back my bear fur and the bear head that you took?  
Diablo: Yeah , sure thing  
*and then all of them are going to the Human Village on vampire horses , because why go on foot when you have horses , right  
*while on their way to the Human Village  
George: Hey Diablo , this kind of makes me question , why would you go to the Human Village? Don't tell me you will start a massacre , and drink the blood of theirs?  
Diablo: Don't worry , we only drink blood of animals , we aren't that insane to go on a rampaging bloodlust , unlike most vampires I used to have.  
George: I'll trust you , for now.  
Diablo: Also , why are you going with us? Shouldn't you be going back to your shelter?  
George: Nah , I figure that it's best if I come with you , just in case if someone thinks you're an enemy.  
Diablo: Good thinking young man. We will be there soon.  
*about 5 minutes later , they got there  
George: Well , that was fun. Anyways , I'll go back now. Bye Diablo , bye guys.  
Diablo: Bye.  
*and then George got back to his shelter , only to find Dilan there  
George: Dilan , what the hell are you doing here?  
Dilan: Waiting for you , I guess.  
George: Well , that's reasonable.  
Dilan: Anyways , how did it turn out? Did you kill him?  
George: Nah , I let him live , and I made his other vampires into daywalkers , they just wanted to be out of the shadows for once.  
Dilan: Yeah , I'd probably do the same thing.  
George: ,,Probably''?  
Dilan: Ok , forget it. Now what , George?  
George: I don't know. I have the power to stop time , make things explode when triggering my ,,lever'' , and I also have a spirit that can fight against enemies. I don't think I need more then that.  
Dilan: In this world , I think you will need more power then that. I heard that some brainless bird youkai lives down in Remains of Blazing Hell , that can create nuclear explosions , and even the sun itself.  
*George just looks at Dilan , pretty much shocked from what he heard  
George: Nuclear explosions? Let me guess , this youkai isn't even close to the strongest being in Gensokyo?  
Dilan: Well , not counting me , I guess the strongest being here is a youkai named Yukari , who can manipulate borders of pretty much anything.  
*ok , I think George got a heart attack...  
*Dilan tries to wake up George  
*Dilan slaps George  
*George wakes up  
George: What was that for?!  
Dilan: You just got a heart attack , what did you want me to do?  
George: Heh , ok.  
Dilan: So , GeoGe , what do you think you will do?  
George: Wait , say that again?  
DilanL What do you think y-  
George: Not that , what did you call me earlier?  
Dilan: GeoGe.  
George: That sounds similar to JoJo.  
Dilan: Wait how?  
George: Well , I'm Serbian , so my name wouldn't be written as George , but more like Djordje , but considering that this would just be bullshit , I think I'm just stuck with the name George , unless I find another Serbian guy arround here that also understands what I'm saying.  
Dilan: So you're really not from here , huh?  
George: Yeah , I'm not from this solar system. Also , how did you get here?  
Dilan: Well , I used to be about 16 when it happened. I was attacked by some insane lights , but before they could get to me , I saw a man in front of me , asking me if my life was worth something , and then he gave me absolute power , so I survived that. And then after some time of trying to find a universe that has strong fighters , I found this , and I stayed here for the last like 10 000 years.  
George: Ok , considering I got here from an explosion of each of the strong bombs , such as the nuclear and Tsar bombs , I think I should believe you. Also , what does the absolute mean?  
Dilan: To be short , there is nothing that can overpower the power of absolute , if that makes any sense.  
George: Fair enough. Well , I think I'll take a nap , that fight was just insane.  
Dilan: Go to sleep , the chosen God.  
George: What?  
Dilan: Nothing.  
*Dilan leaves  
*and then tomorow  
George: Rise and shine , I think I should just go arround , try to find some more animals , I still have about 2 or 3 months worth of that meat , but I think I should get something else.  
*George goes hunting with his bow , some knives and his axe  
*he finds a deer  
George: Perfect...  
ZA WARUDO!  
*time stops  
*George throws a knife at the deer , notices a buck near him and throws 2 knives at it  
George: Time will continue...  
*time continues  
*the deer and the buck die immediately from the knives they took to the head  
George: This is no fun , time stopping is just like a jail out of free card.  
Dilan: So what will you do now?  
George: Oh for fuck sake , how are you always there when I'm the most bored Dilan?  
Dilan: I don't know. Also , how much do you get paid for that?  
George: For what?  
Dilan: For killing those animals.  
George: I can get paid for this shit?  
Dilan: You didn't know?  
George: YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING!  
Dilan: Wait , you have some of that bear meat , right?  
George: Yeah , about 2 months worth bear meat.  
Dilan: I think you can make a fortune with that meat.  
George: About how much?  
Dilan: I think it would be about a good million yen.  
George: Wait , so if about 100 yen is about 0.80 euros , that would mean that...  
*serious math calculation  
George: That would be about 8000 euros , Jesus Christ  
Dilan: I guess so. Wait , you don't use yen where you live?  
Geroge: From where I come from , we use dinars , and about 100 dinars is about the same as 100 yen.  
Dilan: Well , for someone your age , I guess you know a lot of stuff.  
George: Well , I did use to watch a lot of survival tips videos and I even learned a few things from family members and friends , my mom tought me how to cook , my dad tought me how to do push ups and pull ups correctly , roast meat and how to work with wood , my older sister taught me how to use a sword and a bow , I learned to filtrate water and I even learned how to make a shelter without that much problems on my own , if I'm honest , I could survive for a few years more then pretty much everyone in a tv survival show.  
Dilan: Wow , that's gotta be some sort of a strong family to teach you all those things.  
George: I guess so. Anyways , will we be selling that shit or just debate on how much money it's worth.  
Dilan: I forgot about the meat , let's go.  
*Dilan flies  
*George is still on the ground  
Dilan: George , why aren't you flying?  
George: Because I can't.  
Dilan: Then just learn to.  
George: No!  
Dilan: It's not that hard , just try.  
George: I said no , and I ment no!  
Dilan: FINE THEN!  
*and then a few hours after they sold the food and got the money , about 10 times more then Dilan expected  
George: Ok , so 10 million yen , so what do we do now?  
Dilan: We? That's your money , not mine.  
George: Well , you could always move out of that crappy place and get inside a real house with me. I'm planning to make a house arround this place.  
Dilan: Fine.  
George: Well , now I'll cut down a few trees , so that I get some place to work at , and some wood to work with.  
Dilan: Ok , and what next?  
George: Leave everything to me. If we work like this , we will finish this in less then a week , probably...  
Dilan: Ok then.  
*and then only 4 days later , they had the whole house finished , all of the rooms done and all of the furniture in it.  
George: Finally , a place I can call home after these past 4 or 5 months.  
Dilan: Well , the house might be a bit bigger , but I guess that's ok.  
George: Well , I think I'll go get myself a suit , so that I look more serious then I do now.  
Dilan: Ok then. I'll be going off to get my stuff in here.  
*and then after George bought his outfit , he went home , and had a normal day , unlike the past shits that happened...  
George: What'ya got there Dilan?  
Dilan: Just some news. This is interesting , the band Choujuu Gigaku will have a concert tomorow night.  
George: Sounds good. Can we go?  
Dilan: I wanted to ask you first , but ok.  
*and then tomorow night , just as they arrived  
Dilan: We're never gonna get there , look at how many people are here.  
George: NOT ON MY WATCH! ZA WARUDO!  
*time stops  
*George takes Dilan , and gets somewhere inside  
*time continues  
Dilan: Thanks. That mess was just awful.  
George: Let's just get there , it will be better.  
*and then , one concert later  
George: At least I'm not deaf after that  
Dilan: WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!  
*George jut nods his head  
*and then the announcer comes up (just imagine some woman there , I just wrote as announcer  
Announcer: And now , for the main event tonight...  
Dilan: Main event? What?  
George: Beats me.  
Announcer: The one that got here a few months ago , that's getting stronger will now be on the stage!  
*George stops time and tries to run away  
*but then , after time continues Dilan catches him , and throws him at the stage  
Dilan: GO GEORGE , SHOW THEM WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF!  
*George gets up  
*George stops time , go just get a few seconds to take in what the fuck i gonna happen  
*time continues  
Announcer: Sir , here , say anything.  
*George just stands still  
Announcer: Sir , you okay?  
*George moves his head to the crowd  
*then he throws a coin , and then...  
AAAAW!  
*Smooth Criminal starts playing  
*the crowd goes insane  
*then , as the song is about to end , Billie Jean starts , and the crowd goes nuts  
*and then , after the songs Bad , Thriller , Man in the Mirror and many more...  
*everyone is pretty much dead...  
*but George is still dancing  
George: Should I do more?  
Announcer: I think we're done for tonight...  
George: Ok...  
*and then , George takes Dilan , who is half dead , to their house  
*then Dilan wakes up in a bed after 8 hours of sleeping  
Dilan: What the hell happened?  
George: I think you blacked out after I danced like Michael Jackson on the stage for over an hour.  
Dilan: Ok then , it makes sense.  
George: Anyways , what next?  
Dilan: I guess we should just do our regular stuff for the next few days.  
George: Ok , I'll go back to the Human Village , just to see how things are going there , and maybe buy some food.  
Dilan: Sounds good to me.  
*and then , George left to the Human Village , and when he arrived , everyone was doing their normal stuff  
*then , some drunken man ran into George (George never asked for the name , so we don't know the name of that drunk guy)  
Drunk: Hey , watch where you're going.  
George: You were going backwards , how would I be able to avoid you , you drunk scot?  
Drunk: Ok , that's it , I'm gonna show you!  
*and then George punches the shit out of that guy  
George: Learn to be a better person , you sick son of a bitch.  
*and then George went home , without even going to the store to get anything , because he was already a bit weirded out by that drunk guy...  
*and then , out of nowhere...  
*George heard a sound  
George: Come on out , whoever it is. You can't flank me , so just come out and fight like a man.  
*and then a shadow like man shows up in front of him  
George: Who are you and what do you want?  
...: I'm ShadowRider , and I'm here to kill you...  
George: Good fucking luck with that.  
ShadowRider: You've got some balls to talk like that kid.  
*and then they fight  
*Shadow Rider charges at George at light speed  
*George stops time , and punches him  
*time continues  
*ShadowRider flies away , but doesn't seem to be disturbed by the attack  
*and then ShadowRider disapears , and gets behind George , grabbing him by the neck  
ShadowRider: It's over , you will die.  
George: I... I wont let you...  
Dilan: Absolute Death: Deams of Absolution!  
*and that's how ShadowRider died  
George: You son of a bitch , I was about to win the whole damn fight!  
Dilan: Yeah , sure.  
George: INTERUPT A FIGHT ONE MORE TIME , AND I'LL FIND A WAY TO KILL YOU , AND NOT EVEN YOUR ABSOLUTE POWER OR WHATEVER WILL BE ABLE TO SAVE YOU!  
Dilan: Sure , whatever.  
*and then , after a few hours of George yelling at Dilan , they run into Eiki Shiki  
George: YOU FIGHT LIKE A FUCKING SON OF A BITCH , AND A FUCKING FUCKED UP KANGAROO HEARDING CANADIAN! And who the hell is that lost child over there?  
Dilan: I think that's the worst thing you could have said... And we have no time to run away...  
George: What's wrong , she's just a girl , how bad can it be , really?  
Dilan: Oh for fuck sake , she's an Enma , in other words , she works in hell and counts the sins of every living being to exist. Then she desides if they go to hell or heaven.  
George: Wait , if she works in hell , then why would she decide if people go to hell or no? Shouldn't she work on getting people to hell , because that's what demons do?  
Dilan: Just shut up and be polite , or else we might die here...  
George: Whatever you say Dilan the absolute shit.  
Dilan: Beautiful night it is , well Eiki?  
Eiki: I heard your whole conversation.  
George: Well , you should have a lot of work to so , and we have shit to do ourselves , so I guess we can all go seperate ways.  
Eiki: I have a day off today , so I can do whatever I want. Guess I'll be giving you two a lecture.  
Dilan: Well crap.  
George: I have a better idea...  
GO TO HELL , AND TELL THE DEVIL , I'M COMING FOR HIM NEXT!  
Eiki: Ugh , who?  
George: Devil , Satan , Lucifer , however you call your evil lord of hell.  
Dilan: As far as I know , hell has no ruler.

*George fell into depression...  
Dilan: you okay George...  
George: Nah , I'm fine... I just thought I knocked on Death's door right now... I might have...  
*and then George turns arround , and walks back to his home...  
Dilan: Wait George , what about Eiki and her lecture?  
Eiki: Forget it , I already chose to give him a ticket to hell.  
Dilan: Ok...  
Eiki: Same goes for you too.  
Dilan: ... GEORGE , WAIT FOR ME!  
*and then they went back home  
*and George just went to sleep...  
*and then about 10 hours later , after George woke up  
George: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Dilan: SHUT UP!  
George: FUCK YOU!  
*and then George disapeared , by using his time stopping  
*but then time continues  
Dilan: That didn't look like a good plan. Why did you just made time continue?  
George: Because in stopped time , even air stops , so how am I gonna breathe? I can't even hold my breath for over 20 seconds , and considering I mostly run out of air in my lungs fast , how am I gonna stay in it for over 10 seconds?  
Dilan: Just increace your lung capacity.  
George: And how do I do that? Get my head in water , while taking in very long breaths , and just trying not to drown?  
Dilan: Yeah.  
George: Oh forget it. Anyways , WHERE IS EVERYONE? I'VE TRIED TO FIND PEOPLE TO FIGHT , SO THAT I CAN GET STRONGER!?  
Dilan: I did fight a guy recently , and he mentioned something about beingone of the 4 chosen ones.  
George: Let me guess , he was lying?  
Dilan: Well , he did resist my Absolute Death: Dreams of Absolution attack.  
George: ... Ok... Well , I'll try to find him , and beat the shit out of him.  
Dilan: Ok.  
*and then George went off to find that idiot , and try to kill him...  
*but after 10 whole days , he couldn't find him  
George: AAAAAA , AAAAAAA , AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA , WHERE IS THAT SON OF A BITCH!?  
*someone is there...  
?: Need help?  
George: Just trying to find some guy who fought against Dilan , and survived.  
?: That would be me. I'm Lenry.  
George: Well , I guess I'm here to kill you.  
Lenry: Ok?  
*and then , George attacks Lenry with his stand , The World (yes , I started calling his spirit a stand , making it a JoJo reference)  
*and somehow , Lenry seems to not be effected by it  
George: Wait , not even a singly movement except you walking to me?  
Lenry: You messed with me... NOW DIE!  
*Lenry unleashes a barrage of attacks  
*George avoids a few of them , but still gets hit  
George(in mind): Guess this guy wasn't joking. I need to end him now or else... Wait , I think I got it...  
George: Over here , ugly! HOW DO YOU LIKE DAM APPLES!?  
*George throws a rock at Lenry , and starts running away  
Lenry: You think that trick will work?  
George (in mind): I only have one chance at this , after this , I don't think I'll be able to use this attack...  
*now...  
*George's hand starts freezing , and he punches Lenry  
Lenry: You're bluffing , there's no way you have that power?  
George: I'm serious. And I plan to kill you... NOW DIE!  
*Lenry's body starts completely freezing  
George: And jackpot.  
*Lenry just starts disappearing , and that guy was never heard of again  
George: Good fucking bye.  
*and then after he came back home...  
Dilan: I see you're alive.  
George: Somehow , although , that guy's only weakness was just cold temperatures , I guess.  
Dilan: Ok , well , at least now we don't have to worry about him now.  
George: Although...  
Dilan: What?  
George: I want to get a good weapon , so that I can fight...  
Dilan: What type of weapon? A blade , a bat or something else?  
George: A katana. My sister taught me how to use a katana , so I guess that's the best weapon for me.  
Dilan: Ok , I guess we can just go and get one.  
George: Ok...  
*and then , 30 days after they ordered the sword...  
George: It should be here any time now.  
*someone knocks on the door  
George: Finally.  
*George opens the door  
George: Hello. Nice that you came after all sir.  
Flin: Just call me by my real name , George.  
George: Ok Flin. Anyways , you got the sword?  
Flin: Here , the sword above the swords.  
George: Yeah yeah , now cut the crap , and give it to me.  
*and then George unsheathes the sword  
Dilan: What a fine sword.  
Flin: Made it myself. Forged from the strongest of steel , and the steel that has been in the sunlight for the last millions of years.  
George: I alreay said to cut the crap.  
Flin: But it's true. We only make swords like these to the strongest of people. Hope it will be of good use.  
George: A katana made of steel bathed in the sunlight , huh?  
*and the the swords started changing colour...  
George: What the?  
*the sword became black  
Flin: Black!?  
George: Wait , is it bad if it's black?  
Flin: No , it's just that it's a bit rare to see it. BUT I EXPECTED IT TO BE CRIMSON RED , LIKE THE ORE IT CAME FROM!  
George: Well , big expectations lead to big failure , right?  
Flin: I guess that's right. Anyways , good to be working with you sir. Hope the sword will be of use. Right now , I have to get back to work.  
George: Ok , see you again sir.  
*and then after a few days of George training with that sword  
Dilan: George , I have some good news.  
George: I'm listening.  
Dilan: There will be a fight. A fight consisting of 10 multiverses , with 1 fighter from each. I think you would be perfect for this.  
George: Any rules?  
Dilan: That the contestants fight to the death and that every contestant can have only 1 weapon of choice.  
George: FINALLY , I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS!  
Dilan:... ok... But I did hear that the other multiverses have strong fighters , even stronger then you , that know a lot of techniques.  
George: There is a saying I like ,,I don't fear the man who practised 10 000 kicks once , but I fear te man who practised 1 kick 10 000 times". This was said by Bruce Lee , one of the strongest men that ever walked on my planet.  
Dilan: Ok , sure.  
George: Well , when do we go?  
Dilan: Now.  
*and then they get teleported there  
George: Wow , this is the arena?  
Dilan: Yeah. I guess we are the first that got here.  
*and then 3 more come after them  
George: Those are the guys that I'll be fighting huh? They look strong.  
*and then...  
George: What's going on?  
*one person gets there...  
*everyone arround there just got really scared from him  
George: I guess that's the strongest guy here , huh?  
*and after everyone got there , they were scaled by power ranking...  
*and surprisingly , George was somewhere in the middle , even though Dilan expected him to be literally at the bottom  
*here are the rankings , and the protectors of the specific multiverses  
1 , Jinnei , Ubutsujuro  
2 , Ser Krimson , Onkonre (yes , with a K , don't tell me it's crimson , I wrote this on purpose)  
3 , Erick , Lerk  
4 , George , Dilan  
5 , Keyser , Soze (if you know from where this reference is before googling it , then you're a legend)  
6 , Seymour , Jonner  
7 , WhiteEye , Higuren  
8 , Lenn , Konro  
9 , Anna , Denshi  
10 , Kentaro , Firgen  
George: Ok , so I'm , and I don't know shit about their powers. But then again , they don't know anything about me , so it's ok.  
*and then , everyone is putted into random parts of the arena...  
*while Dilan and the rest of the protectors are on a platform somehow floating in the air  
Dilan: I guess they can begin.  
George: Great , I've been waiting for some good fights  
*and begin...  
*George goes left  
*he sees WhiteEye and Lenn fighting  
*Anna is there too , wait , don't tell me they are fighting over her...  
Lenn: Screw you and die already , she's mine!  
WhiteEye: I'm taking that girl home!  
*yeah , they are , goddamn it  
George: I think I saw more then enough...  
*George charges at them , slashing both of them  
*they are both dead (because he sliced them in half)  
*Anna screams and runs away  
George: I guess she isn't all that much powerful , huh.  
*George feels the ground vibrating , like an explosion happeed  
George: What the hell happened?  
*he sees a smoke coming his way , but instead of running away , he stops time ang gets to the other side  
*then , he sees Jinnei and Erick fighting  
*time continues , and out of nowhere , Ser Krimson attacks George  
*George avoids  
Ser Krimson: Prepare to die , sucker!  
George: Heh... Hehehehhh...  
Ser Krimson: What's so funny?  
*the dragon appears  
George: LET THE DRAGON CONSUME MY ENEMIES!  
*and then he charges at Ser Krimson , but he somehow stops the blade with his hand  
George: What the-  
*Ser Krimson hits George , sending him to one side  
*by that time , Jinnei killed Erick  
Ser Krimson: You there , you seem like a worthy opponent. Time to fight!  
Jinnei: Like as if I'd let a low life like you kill me.  
Ser Krimson: WHAT THE-  
*Jinnei slashes Ser Krimson , and then they fight  
*George runs away , and finds Kentaro and Anna  
Anna: Stay away from me you monster  
Kentaro: Like as if Id let a woman like you go to waste  
*George was just weirded out , and just killed Kentaro  
*then he just ended Anna's like in an instant  
George: I thought this was gonna be challenging.  
*Keyser comes , and attacks George with an axe , but George parries it  
*then George attacks Keyser , but he takes the hit , and the sword bounces off  
George: Take this  
*and then he unleashes a barrage of slashes , which somewhat make scratches in Keyser  
*then , Keyser attacks George...  
*But little did Keyser know...  
George: ZA WARUDO!  
*time stops  
*George strikes with everything he had  
*and cuts off Keyser's head  
*time continues  
*George runs to the place where Jinnei and Ser Krimson fought  
*and it seems like Jinnei doesn't have a scratch from all of the attacks Ser Krimson is using against him  
*Jinnei kills Ser Krimson , by ripping his lungs out , holy shit , what a brutal death...  
George (in mind): Holy fucking bullshit , what was that?!  
Jinnei: Come out little fly. I know you're there. And I know your power. Come out , I don't bite.  
George: Fine then!  
Jinnei: It seems like you're me. But with more potential...  
George: Bullshit I always hear , now get on with the battle before I just get bored and commit suicide.  
Jinnei: And I was hoping to find a good battle in this place. Oh well. Take this!  
*and then , they fight each other with their swords , striking with power and strength , both were dragonhearted , both were equally powerful , and both wanted to come back from the fight victorious , but there was one difference...  
Jinnei: Self taught , and not half bad I see... But I sense that you're not having a thought of killing me.  
George: You're the strongest guy I fought as of now. Why would I want you dead after this fight?  
Jinnei: Well , I guess there's no holding it anymore...  
*Jinnei moves the hair that covered his left eye , that was blood red  
Jinnei: I was born with this eye. Everyone thought I couldn't see with my left eye. But I showed them that with my left eye , I can see through anyone... But I'm having problems seeing through you and your weakness  
George: Just forget about my weaknesses and fight like a man!  
*George and Jinnei continue to strike and slash with their swords , almost like they are fighting against a mirror  
*and then...  
Jinnei: Now I see... You're not fully honest with your bloodlust for killing people.  
*George seems surprised...  
*Jinnei smiles and begins striking George , and George is barely able to defend against those attacks  
Jinnei: Give up while you still can.  
George: No! I'm not the type of guy who gives up that easily.  
*Jinnei somehow gets behind George  
*George tries to stop time , but it doesn't work for some reason...  
Jinnei: Well , I guess I have no choice but to kill you now.  
*Jinnei's sword is getting closer to George's neck...  
*George seems to be angry...  
*George somehow ducks and hits Jinnei with his sheeth.  
*Jinnei is sent flying  
Jinnei: What the? Hehh... HEHEHEH... HAHAHAHAAHAAAAA! This is what I've been waiting for , you've trully become serious and achieved your killer instinct. You're a manslayer now , hehehehhh.  
George: There's no time for talk. If you want to say something , then say it with your sword.  
Jiren: Welcome to the world of bloodshed. Welcome , the manslayer! Now , take this!  
*and then , they fight , and it seems like George now has an advantage , because he is attacking Jinnei more then before and is blocking Jinnei's attacks better now  
Jinnei: I see you're getting the hang of this , but who ever said that this is my full power.  
George: Stop talking and show me... I'll kill you no matter what!  
Jinnei: Well then , the manslayer , prepare yourself!  
*Jinnei has red aura arround him...  
*he attacks George  
*for some reason , he's faster and stronger now...  
*they both stand , fighting , but it seems like Jinnei has the upper hand...  
George (in mind): This is it... I'm done for... It's over...

...  
Wait...  
what is this place , where am I?  
*somehow , George hears a voice...  
Flowing like water and being swift as a wind won't help if you're as strong as a baby... you need to be brave and strong like a flame that never goes out...  
Become one with the sword , become one with your breathing...  
Become one , with the dragon...  
*George opens his eyes...  
*he breathes...  
*his sword is on fire now  
*George blocks Jinnei's attack by attacking  
Jinnei: What the?  
George: THE DRAGON WILL BURN YOU TO A CRISP!  
*George continues attacking Jinnei , even though his body is mostly broken , he is still fighting  
George (in mind): I don't have time to stop time , not to use my stand , because if I stop breathing like this , I won't be able to move... Which means it's now or never!  
*George continues attacking Jinnei , and even though Jinnei is blocking his attacks , he's also breaking his bones in the process , which might give George the upper hand here...  
Jinnei: There , an opening , now you're dead for!  
*Jinnei slashes , but George blocks , breaking Jinnei's sword in the process  
*Jinnei jumps backwards , but it's no use...  
*George's blade is no longer engolphed in flames , but is now crimson red...  
*George's sword is right on Jinnei's neck  
George: I HAVE WON THIS!  
*and then , George clices Jinnei's head right off his body  
*the thing was decided , George is the winner , the end of the story  
(lol no , there is still a few things that the writter wants to say in the story)  
*so , going on from where we left off , George killed Jinnei by decapitating him , and then , George and Dilan got back to Gensokyo  
George: That last fight was just amazing. I don't think I faced a stronger enemy then him.  
Dilan: In this universe , he would be nothing.  
George: Well , if I ever become a God , which I won't , then I'll be stronger then anyone here.  
Dilan: You do get that there are like billions of gods in this multiverse , so , which type of god do you mean?  
*George fell into depression again  
Dilan: George , you okay?  
George: I think I knocked on Death's door again...  
Dilan: Did I say something wrong?  
*George busts a vein...  
George: YES YOU DID , I'M CHRISTIAN , AND I BELIEVE IN ONE GOD AND ONE GOD ONLY , NOT ONLY DID YOU ONCE SAY THAT HELL HAS NO RULER , MEANING DEVIL DOESN'T EXIST , BUT NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT THE GOD I USED TO BELIEVE IN DOESN'T EXIST , WELL THAT'S JUST GREAT!  
Dilan: I didn't mean to-  
George: SHUT UP! SHUT UP AND LISTEN WHEN YOU'RE TOLD YOU SICK SON OG A BITCH!  
*George passes out  
*and then after 5 hours , he wakes up in his bed  
George: I swear to Go- I swear to everything that exists that I'll kill that son of a bitch one day and burry what's left of him in a soupcan. Oh lord , I just love Team Fortress 2 so much.  
*if you're wondering , the writer of this story mains Sniper in TF2 , even though none of you are gonna care about it  
*anyways , then , George got out of his house , and went to the Human Village


End file.
